Secret
by Andromeda Arundhati
Summary: Dalam cinta yang berlebihan selalu ada kegelapan yang membayangi


Musim dingin menguasai Desember yang kian beku. Seorang gadis bersurai panjang berdiri di bawah hamparan langit yang menyemburkan butiran-butiran salju, tubuhnya berbalut kain berbahan sutra yang lembut, ia tak menggunakan lapisan tebal apa pun di malam yang berkabut ini. Hanya sepotong gaun tidur berwarna biru muda melekat sempurna di tubuhnya yang seksi. Keindahan binar matanya mampu mengalahkan pijar bulan yang meredup, saat gadis itu terpesona menatap langit yang kelam seorang lelaki muda justru terpesona oleh keindahan yang dimiliki oleh gadis itu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan, _Hime_?!" Sebuah suara tegas namun bernada lembut berhasil mengusik kesenangan Hinata, gadis yang nekad berdiri di bawah langit bersalju.

* * *

 _ **Secret**_

 _ **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Fanfict ini milikku**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, incest**_

 _ **Rate: T**_

 _ **Pairing : Sasuke Hinata**_

 _ **Warning: Typo(s) dan mainstream**_

 _ **Dalam cinta yang berlebihan selalu ada kegelapan yang membayangi**_

* * *

" _Onii-chan_." Hinata terkejut dengan kehadiran kakaknya, Uchiha Sasuke. Padahal Hinata sedang menikmati hujan salju yang sangat ia sukai. Pemuda tampan itu berjalan menghampiri Hinata dengan wajah yang masam yang sangat menyeramkan. Hinata sampai bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sudah sebesar ini kau masih suka berdiri di bawah badai salju." Pemuda itu mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar, kekesalannya benar-benar tak bisa tertahan, Hinata sendiri hanya berdiri dengan wajah menunduk. Wajah manis adik perempuan satu-satunya itu selalu bisa mengalahkan kekesalan hati sang kakak. "Sebaiknya kita masuk, _Hime_ ," katanya dengan nada mengajak yang amat lembut.

Hinata yang sadar betul dengan kelemahan kakaknya itu pun memasang tatapan permohonan, "Sebentar lagi, _Nii-chan_ , kumohon ...," katanya merayu.

"Tidak, sebaiknya kau masuk, atau ... aku akan memelukmu sampai engkau puas menikmati hujan salju ini."

"Baiklah!" Hinata berbicara ketus namun itu justru terdengar manja bagi Uchiha Sasuke, sang kakak yang amat protektif. Hinata membuka kedua tangannya seperti seorang ibu yang sedang mengajak anaknya masuk ke dalam pelukannya.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh Hinata lalu mendekap tubuh adiknya dari arah belakang, "Bilang saja kalau ingin dipeluk." Sasuke sama sekali tak terusik dengan wajah cemberut adiknya, ia malah tersenyum lalu mengecup pipi tembam Hinata, dengan sayang ia mengusak rambut halus Hinata lalu menghirup aroma rambut itu seolah candu yang selalu menjadi penenang pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku khawatir, Sayang?" Sasuke bertanya pada Hinata yang masih dalam rengkuhan tubuhnya. Tubuh Hinata jadi merinding tatkala embusan napas Sasuke menerpa pipinya.

" _Gomen, Nii-chan_!" Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya pada kehangatan dada sang kakak

"Hmm … tak apa, lagi pula aku tahu kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini," goda Sasuke.

"Eh! Benarkah?" Hinata yang polos percaya saja.

"Kau menginginkanku, iya kan?" jawab Sasuke percaya diri.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan _Nii-chan_! Jelas itu tidak benar." Wajah Hinata tampak merona karena lagi-lagi Sasuke mempermainkannya.

"Kalau begitu … akulah yang sangat menginginkanmu, Hinata." Sasuke kembali merengkuh tubuh Hinata yang sempat menjauh.

Hinata berusaha menyingkirkan tangan _posesive_ kakaknya agar menjauh, namun dekapan Sasuke semakin dieratkan.

" _Nii-chan_! Kau tahu, kita tidak bisa." Usaha Hinata menyingkirkan tubuh Sasuke tidak berhasil. Suara Hinata terdengar sama putus asanya dengan kenyataan yang ia katakan. Bagi Hinata, hubungan antara mereka adalah kemustahilan, sesuatu yang tampak seperti omong-kosong.

"Kau benar, kita tidak bisa. Tapi … aku bisa memaksa." Sasuke menyusuri leher Hinata dengan hidungnya, terasa manis saat ia mengecupinya.

"Lalu kita akan mengecewakan orang-orang yang mencintai kita." Hinata masih berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke, " _Tou-san, Kaa-san_." Hinata mengingatkan satu persatu orang terdekat mereka. Tapi, tangan Sasuke semakin liar menjamah tubuh adiknya, Hinata pun terengah-engah, "Dan juga … Sakura-san, arghh …." Hinata berdesis saat Sasuke semakin tak terkendali. Sasuke sedikit kesal ketika bibir Hinata menyebutkan nama Sakura dengan nada paling menyedihkan.

"Hinata, sudah kukatakan jangan sebut namanya lagi." Sasuke menatap ke dalam iris _lavender_ adiknya.

" _Niichan_ …."

"Sebaiknya kita masuk sekarang." Sasuke menyela, dengan sigap ia mengangkat tubuh Hinata, membawanya menuju kamar Hinata yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya.

Hinata meronta-ronta minta diturunkan namun Sasuke tak menghiraukannya, ia tetap membawa tubuh Hinata yang cukup berat menaiki anak tangga yang luas untuk dinaiki lima orang berjajar sekaligus, kediaman Uchiha memang mewah namun tak pernah meriah, keluarga Uchiha terkenal dengan sikap dingin dan kaku, setiap individu memiliki kesan yang egois, hanya dua kakak beradik itu yang terlihat akrab dan saling perduli satu sama lain. Mungkin mereka ingin mengisi kekosongan hati, namun perasaan berbagi itu hampir melewati batas aman.

Sasuke membuka pintu kamar adiknya, aroma segar pengharum ruangan menyapa lubang hidung Sasuke. Bunga lili putih terlihat indah menghiasi meja nakas yang berada tepat di sebelah kasur Hinata yang memiliki kelambu gantung berbahan _velvet_ yang memiliki warna biru lembut. Warna-warni dalam kamar Hinata selalu membuat pemuda itu betah berlama-lama di kamar adiknya.

Sasuke menaruh tubuh Hinata begitu perlahan ke atas pembaringannya lalu menarik selimut tebal Hinata hingga sebatas bahu kecilnya. Mengusap surai lembut Hinata dengan sayang lalu terakhir mengecup keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, dan mimpikan aku." Balasan senyum dari bibir plum Hinata terlihat sangat menyedihkan. Hinata berharap ia tak perlu dewasa hingga Sasuke bisa selalu menemaninya tidur, seperti masa kecil mereka dulu. Namun keduanya sadar, ada arus gairah yang mengintai dan sedang mencari celah untuk mebanjiri batas aman meraka. Nafsu yang tinggi menjadi siaga satu dalam hubungan kakak beradik itu. Dan jika sampai meliar mereka akan tenggelam dalam kubangan dosa cinta terlarang.

* * *

Pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu memandangi langit kamarnya yang tampak hampa seperti hatinya yang terenggut oleh satu wajah yang selalu mengusiknya.

Satu jam berlalu seharusnya matanya sudah terpejam sempurna, tampaknya malam ini akan sama seperti malam-malam lainnya, sepi namun tak memberikan ketenangan, di bawah kehangatan selimut namun tak pernah memberikan kenyamanan.

Cahaya bulan di musim dingin hanya memberikan suasana redup, gelap, dan suara berisik oleh deru angin yang membawa badai, segala perasaan sendiri itu membuat Sasuke takluk pada harga dirinya. Ia tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, ia ingin kembali menemui seseorang.

Sasuke berjalan di antara lorong rumahnya, membuka pintu kamar yang tak pernah terkunci. Ia mendekati sosok dengan suara napas yang lembut. Kedamaian wajah Hinata menjadi penghubung kewarasannya.

Sasuke terpaku memikirkan bagaimana jika sosok itu tak pernah ada dalam hidupnya, mungkin ia akan bisa lebih bebas, menjadi manusia yang merdeka. Sosok itu sudah terlalu lancang mencuri haknya sebagai manusia merdeka. Dia, sosok manis yang menyandang marga yg sama dengannya telah mencuri kewarasannya. Beraninya sosok mungil itu membuatnya tak bisa tidur setiap malam, Uchiha Hinata, adik manisnya yang lancang.

Sasuke memandang wajah polos Hinata yang damai dalam tidurnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau tidur dengan nyenyaknya," Sasuke bergumam pelan.

Sama seperti setiap malamnya, Sasuke selalu membutuhkan Hinata untuk menenangkannya. Ia ingin memandangi wajah cantik itu sepanjang malam. Tubuh Hinata terbaring seperti peri yang sedang merengkuh bulan sabit yang disekelilingnya terlihat kabut berhawa dingin, karenanya peri itu terlihat mengeratkan pelukannya pada bulan.

Nekad, Sasuke memasuki selimut yang sama dengan sang peri memosisikan tubuhnya senyaman mungkin untuk menatapnya, ia memiringkan tubuhnya hampir sejajar dengan posisi sang peri yang sedang memeluk bulan di alam mimpinya, namun yang berbeda dari Sasuke ia tak membutuhkan bulan untuk berada dipelukannya, ia hanya butuh Hinata.

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata, membelai surai _indigo_ Hinata yang kelam menyatu dengan cahaya malam. Sasuke berharap bisa tidur dengan tenang jika berada dekat dengan adik yang dicintainya, bagi pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu mendengar embusan napas teratur Hinata adalah nyanyian penghantar tidurnya.

Hinata adalah obat terbaik yang ia miliki, seorang penderita insomnia akut seperti dirinya.

Dulu adik kecilnya selalu meminta bantuan Sasuke, minta menemaninya ke dapur hanya untuk mengambil air putih, minta menemaninya bermain peran sebagai seorang tamu dalam permainan kanak-kanak Hinata, minta ditemani tidur saat malam-malam Hinata dipenuhi mimpi buruk. Sasuke kecil selalu bersikap tak peduli dan seolah terusik namun kenyataannya ia menikmati kebersamaannya bersama Hinata kecil yang manis.

Saat mereka sama-sama mengenakan seragam _Junior High school_ Sasuke selalu mengeluh dengan sikap ceroboh adiknya. Kakak-beradik itu berbeda tingkatan namun Hinata mampu membuat Sasuke anak kelas IX-A yang pendiam dan acuh itu terkenal di kalangan junior. Di sana—Kelas VII B—tempat di mana adiknya yang pelupa itu berada telah membawa langkah sang kakak menuju. Sasuke harus bersabar ketika ia harus menghadapi remaja-remaja ingusan yang kalut ingin segera mengenal kata bernama cinta, Sasuke sangat direpotkan karena harus menyerahkan buku PR Hinata yang tertinggal, Sasuke harus rela menghadapi remaja putri yang mengungtitnya, ia juga harus menghadapi serangan surat berwarna merah jambu dengan aroma mawar yang menyengat.

Bahkan ketika pada akhirnya Sasuke sudah berada di _Senior High School_ , Hinata masih saja membuatnya repot berkeliling mencari bocah lancang itu hanya untuk memastikannya, apa Hinata telah memakan bentonya? Untuk satu hal ini Sasuke tak ingin mencap prilaku anehnya karena kecerobohan Hinata. Sudah jelas itu karena kecerobohan Sasuke sendiri yang tak mampu menjaga hatinya yang tercuri.

Semenjak kehilangan hatinya, Sasuke berubah menjadi lelaki yang terlewat sempurna untuk seorang wanita. Namun sayangnya yang Sasuke hadapi bukan sekedar seorang wanita, Hinata adalah adiknya.

Sasuke tampak cacat dengan kesempurnaannya. Sesempurna apa pun sikapnya, ia tak pernah menemukan pembenaran. Hinata yang ia cintai tak seharusnya memiliki kesempatan untuk sebuah pernyataan cinta yang terlalu kelam.

Sasuke yang sempurna menjadi cacat karena mencintai adik kandungnya sendiri, Uchiha Hinata.

* * *

Setiap hari berlalu dengan membawa penyesalan, dan pagi kembali datang dengan suara dengkuran lembut. Hati Sasuke mencelos tiap kali ia menyadari perasaannya. Kelambu berenda pada ranjang Hinata yang bergaya klasik melambai-lambai seperti mengejek, tanpa sadar semalaman ini Sasuke terlelap di samping Hinata.

Tumbuh menjadi dewasa bagi sebagian orang bisa menjadi tekanan yang besar, dan seorang Uchiha muda harus mengalami tekanan itu. Bukan karena Uchiha Sasuke anak kedua di dalam keluarganya, bukan pula karena ia harus mengesampingkan keinginannya untuk bisa membanggakan ayahnya yang kerap mendominasi. Semua tekanan berasal dari sosok manis berstatus adik, Uchiha Hinata. Sosok yang mulai mengikuti jejaknya, menjadi semakin dewasa dan menggairahkan hati setiap pemuda. Andai Sasuke dapat menemukan gerbang menuju negeri yang sama dengan _Petter Pan_ , ia ingin sekali membawa Hinata ke sana, selamanya menjadi bocah polos.

"Onii-chan." Hinata mengucek matanya yang telah lama terpejam. Mendapati Sasuke yang terbaring menatapnya di pagi hari merupakan hal langka, walaupun Hinata kerap terbangun dengan sentuhan-sentuhan lembut dari sang kakak. Namun Hinata yakin kakaknya tidak akan berani melanggar perjanjian mereka.

"Selamat pagi, _Hime_ ," sapa Sasuke dengan suara serak.

"Pagi, _Nii-chan_." Hinata membalas sapaan kakaknya dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya yang terlihat cantik meskipun baru bangun tidur.

Semakin dewasa kecantikan Hinata memberikan tekanan tersendiri bagi Sasuke, kecantikan yang menghadirkan mimpi-mimpi buruknya menggantung di kelopak mata yang terbuka.

"Semalam ini kakak memelukku?" Nada suara Hinata terkesan bertanya, padahal ia ingin bilang semalaman ini kakak memelukku dengan kehangatan yang sangan ia rindukan, mata Hinata jelas tersirat kebahagiaan.

" _Gomen, Hime_. Aku ketiduran, sebenarnya semalam aku hanya ingin memandangi wajahmu," suara pemuda itu terdengar sangat lirih.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, Sasuke tak seharusnya menyesali, karena Hinata sangat senang mereka bisa tidur bersama lagi, lagipula semalam tak terjadi hal-hal yang melewati batas jadi hal itu tak termasuk melanggar perjanjian yang pernah mereka buat.

Hinata memeluk tubuh Sasuke yang akan beringsut turun dari ranjangnya. Debaran dalam dada Sasuke bergetar hingga ke kulitnya, udara dingin Desember pun kalah dengan perasaan tegang yang pemuda itu rasakan. " _Onii-chan_ , aku harap kita bisa seperti dulu lagi." Hinata menghirup aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Satu tetesan liquid meluncur menuruni pipi Sasuke, perasaan menyesal semakin kental mengaliri darahnya. Sasuke merangkul tubuh Hinata yang mengerat dalam pelukannya, membawanya kembali dalam pembaringan yang menenangkan. Seandainya kejadian itu tak pernah terjadi Sasuke tidak akan ragu memeluk Hinata tiap malam, menemani adiknya dalam mimpi-mimpi terindahnya.

Sayangnya waktu tak mungkin bisa kembali berputar, kejadian kelam di antara mereka pun sudah tak bisa dihindari. Sasuke yang seharusnya menjaga kesucian adiknya justru takluk dalam nafsunya. Dulu sekali, Sasuke pernah menjamahi tubuh adiknya dengan limpahan cinta yang tak berbatas, membawa tubuh suci itu ke dalam hentakan-hentakan liar yang menjerumuskan keduanya pada kenikmatan. Namun pada akhirnya, ketika kesadaran mereka kembali hanya sebuah kehancuran yang mereka dapati. Karena itulah mereka memiliki perjanjian yang harus mereka tepati, sebelum kehancuran yang lebih besar menghantui mereka.

Dan kejadian kelam itu pun menjadi rahasia yang sangat dijaga, tak boleh ada satu pun yang tahu. Bahkan ketika keduanya kelak memiliki pasangan masing-masing, rahasia itu harus tetap berada di dasar paling gelap.

 **End**

 **Note: Belum sempat ngedit, maklumi jika banyak kesalahan ketik. Terima kasih telah membaca sampai akhir, dan banyak terima kasih juga bagi yang berkenan memberikan masukan dalam menulis.**


End file.
